Wonderland Much?
by NyanicornYaY
Summary: Little Bubbles follows cute white rabbit, Boomer. She will be the one to save Wonderland. If only everyone knew she was the real Bubbles. Along with Brick the Mad Hatter and Cheshire Butch, Bubbles needs to kill the Princess of Hearts' Dragon.Juts a Puffed version of Tim Burton's Alice. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooooo peoples! I'm here to write this nice story of Bubbles. Yep. I'm doing a story all about Bubbles, because I give the Greens and Reds too much attention. Where's the love for Bubbles? This story is called 'Wonderland much?' because 'Bubbles in Wonderland' is too predictable. Here are the characters:**

**Bubbles: Alice**

**Blossom: The white queen.**

**Buttercup: Caterpillar**

**Brick: Mad hatter**

**Boomer: The White Rabbit.**

**Butch: Cheshire Cat**

**Princess: Queen of Hearts.**

**Berserk and Brat: Tweedledum and Tweedledee**

**Dexter: The knave of hearts... (forgot who that was.)**

**Mike Believe: The boy that Bubbles is forced to marry... Hamish I think (First time I used him in my Ffs.)**

**Mitch Mitchelson: Jabberwocky. (Yes. The dragon thing that gets his head chopped off)**

**Robin: Mouse.**

**Brute: The March Hare**

**Bunny: Bandersnatch**

**Now, excuse me if I get something wrong. I haven't seen Alice in Wonderland in... heck knows but this won't be exactly like Alice in Wonderland... heck! It's nothing like Alice in Wonderland! Except for some parts so... yeah. I watched the Tim Burton one so... yeah. BRICK IS JOHNNY DEPP! LOL! Kiddy much... there are no adult Powerpuff charas in here. Actually, maybe the start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls. (I die everytime I say that) or Alice in Wonderland. Heck, i don't even own the plot. The plot belongs to Tim Burton and the creator of Alice in Wonderland.**

**Check out the full version of the cover on Deviantart. It has more than just Bubbles. (AS you can see by Boomer's hand holding onto Bubbles') Link is in my profile so you can just click on it.**

'' Bubbles, dear, please say 'yes' at the wedding. '' The Professor pleaded.

'' I'm rather young to get married though, father. '' Bubbles replied.

'' Nonsense! Now come along. We're going to be late for the wedding. '' The professor led Bubbles into a horse drawn carriage. They travelled their way towards a large mansion. Bubbles was now at the massive garden at the back. The wedding was taking place. Bubbles made her way down the isle with her father. Once she was next to Mike/Hamish, she saw a green wriggling thing on Mike's shoulder.

'' Um... Mike? There's a.. '' She didn't finish since Mike was mentally trying to get the caterpillar off of him.

'' Get this filthy pest off of me! '' He screamed. Bubbles quickly wiped the caterpillar off of him and held it in her hands. '' Quick! Kill it! ''

'' N-no.. '' Bubbles ran from the wedding arch to a nearby bush and let the caterpillar crawl away. She was about to return to wedding until she saw something white moving. She followed the white thing into the forest. It turned out to be a white rabbit.

'' Hey! Wait! '' Bubbles called out.

'' Oh sweet Jesus... I'm going to be late! '' The rabbit said. Bubbles was quite fazed at an animal talking. It was rather strange. The rabbit jumped into a hole in a tree. Bubbles skidded to the edge of the hole, almost falling in until she used her arms to flail about to stop her. She looked in. It was quite dark. She took a step forward, but fell in.

'' AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ''

10 minutes later...

'' AAAAAAAAHHH! ''

30 minutes later...

'' AAAAAAA- Oh! A floating bed! AAAAAAAAHH ''

1 hour later...

'' Ahhh... ''

2 hours later...

'' ZzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzz CRACKERS! Zzzzzzzzzz ''

3 hours later...

'' Zzzzzz- Oof! '' Bubbles landed on a cushioned surface. She found out it was a bed. What were beds doing in a tree? She stood up and walked along a path way until she sound a door. A door that was too small for her. '' What the... '' She looked at the table beside. It had a bottle that said 'Drink me'. She took the bottle and drank it. Slowly, she started to shrink. Soon, she was small enough to fit through the door. She turned the door knob. Locked.'' Are you serious?! '' Then, she remembered seeing a key on the table. She facepalmed. '' This is taking the piss.. '' She walked around and found a cake with the words 'Eat me' on it. She took a bite of the cake and slowly grew back to normal size. She grabbed the key and drank the potion again. She shrunk down again. Before opening the door, she took a few bits of cake in her pocket. She unlocked the door and went through. Once she was in, she thought she was hallucinating. There were dinosaur-like animals that flew in the sky and weird looking trees. She turned around, but the door had disappeared. She sighed and took a bite of the cake. Bubbles was back to normal. She stared at all the things in the dark world. Suddenly, a flying creature came straight at Bubbles. Bubbles ducked and the creature missed her. Bubbles looked back to see the creature coming at her again. She ran away from it, having to hold her skirt up from tripping. Bad luck was on her side. She tripped on a ROCK. Her face met the ground and the creature wasn't far behind. She looked up to see the creature with readied claws to rip her apart. Bubbles screamed and closed her eyes. There was a slicing sound and then silence. Bubbles slowly opened her eyes to see... the creature being sliced in half... by a boy. She stared at the boy. He had a waistcoat and... white bunny ears on his shiny blonde hair. The boy shook the remains of the creature off of his sword and turned to Bubbles. She soon realised that there were two girls beside him and a mouse on his shoulder. He had a very young face and beautiful, ocean blue eyes. He smiled at Bubbles and offered to help her up. Bubbles took his hand and got up from the ground.

'' Hi. My name's Boomer. What's yours? '' He asked. Bubbles was silent for a moment, staring at the boy's handsome features before shaking her head returning to Earth.

'' I-I'm... Bubbles... '' She said shyly. All of the crowd gasped. Bubbles gave them a confused look.

'' Bubbles? As in, Bubbles who's going to save Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts? '' The door mouse asked. Bubbles gave her a blank look.

'' That's not the real Bubbles. '' The red headed girl said.

'' Is so! '' The door mouse countered.

'' It can't be. '' The blonde said.

'' Yes it is! She's going to slay the Queen's Dragon and let the White Queen rule again! '' While they argued over if Bubbles was the real Bubbles, a certain rustle was heard in the bushes. Suddenly, a large creature came out of the bushes. It was a purple animal thing that had fierce claws and teeth.

'' Bunny... Bunny the Bandersnatch... '' Boomer whispered. Behind the creature were some playing cards. (The cards had a different Powerpuff villain on each of them.) Then, a red headed boy with glasses came into view.

'' Dexter... '' Boomer hissed. The door mouse scurried away from the lot leaving Boomer, Brat and Berserk with Bubbles.

'' Well, well, well... Little miss Bubbles has returned. '' Dexter said.

'' Returned? '' Bubbles whispered. Boomer stood in front of Bubbles with his sword out. (NOT IN A WRONG WAY!)

'' Aww... how heroic. '' Dexter pointed at the lot. '' Get them. '' He whispered.

'' Run, Bubbles! '' Boomer shouted as he slashed many cards in half. Bubbles did as told and ran with Brat and Berserk into the woods. Boomer didn't see the Bandersnatch come behind him and capture him in it's mouth. Boomer dropped his sword at the shock of being held in Bunny's mouth. Dexter laughed evilly.

'' I guess we'll just take little hero for hostage. Come, Bunny. We must warn Princess that Bubbles is back. '' Dexter walked back into bushes with Bunny and the remaining cards.

'' Wait! You can't take me for hostage! I don't have Bubbles' number yet! '' Boomer shouted. Dexter ignored him and kept walking deeper into the bushes.

Bubbles ran behind Brat and Berserk. She blushed at what she had heard the boy/rabbit had said. She saw that Boomer was captured by Dexter and his army. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault. She had to fight back tears falling down her face.

'' Can't you run any faster, fake Bubbles? '' Brat shouted before her.

'' Yeah! They might be hot on your tail right now! So run fast- AAAH! '' Suddenly, Brat and Berserk were being carried into the air by another flying dinosaur/creature/animal.

'' You're rabbit friend killed my son! '' It screeched.

'' Your son was a bitch to fake Bubbles! '' Berserk shouted at it. The two girls screamed in the creatures' grasp. Bubbles' heart beat was faster than her own speed. She looked into the woods were it was quite dark and long. She sighed as she walked on. Deeper into the dark forest...

**So... we have the first chapter done. Luckily, I found the Tim Burton's Version Story Plot on my phone. (Still no internet on my laptop.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back and here's the part with Cheshire cat and Mad Hatter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated my stories. I've had a lot of homework. -_-'' I will update 'Live life to the Rockstar max' once I've finished Mitch and Robin's day. **

At the Red Queen's castle...

'' Your majesty, Bubbles has returned and I think she's threatening your reign. '' Dexter said. The Queen of Hearts stomped her foot.

'' NO! Only I rule! Send troops to find her! Bring her to me! '' She screeched. Dexter had to grimace the screeching.

'' Yes, your majesty. '' Dexter left with a large troop of cards to find Bubbles.

With Bubbles...

Bubbles walked deeper into the forest with no hope of finding anything. She was about to give up.

'' This is hopeless... '' She whispered to herself. She fell to her knees and silently cried. She thought about Boomer and his feat of bravery to save her. And now he's probably dead. Because of her. He was cute as well! She would of totally gave him her number. She cried a little louder.

'' Hey hey! Why the sad/crying face? '' A voice said. Bubbles looked up. She wiped her tears away. There was nothing there.

'' H-hello? '' She stuttered. Suddenly, a figure faded into place on a tree branch. It was a boy with green cat ears and a green tail. He had jet black hair and forest green eyes like the forest she was running in.

'' Sup? '' He said.

'' H-hi... ''

'' Name's Butch. A.K.A Cheshire Butch. '' Bubbles stared at the boy/cat. '' What? Is it my devilishly handsome face you can't stop staring at? '' Bubbles furrowed her brows. His ego was large. '' Ok I'm kidding. Hey, you're Bubbles aren't you? The girl that's gonna let the White Queen reign again? '' Bubbles looked down.

'' I'm the fake Bubbles. '' She hissed. Butch chuckled.

'' Aww... I don't believe that. I think your the real Bubbles. '' He said. Bubbles smiled slightly. '' So, tell me, why the sad face? '' Bubbles sighed.

'' Well, I sorta followed this rabbit/boy into a hole and found myself here. There was a fight with Boomer and this boy called Dexter and it's all my fault that he's dead... '' Bubbles felt tears threatening to fall.

'' Wow wow wow... I don't think he's dead... yet. The Queen of Hearts will probably just lock him up. So, people say you aren't the real Bubbles? '' She nodded. '' Well, let's see what the caterpillar bitch has to say about that. Come on. I'll take you to the Mad Hatter. A.K.A Brick. '' Butch leaned back and let himself fall off the branch, but instead of falling to the ground, he floated there. He flew off into the woods with Bubbles right behind. Butch led her to a large dining table. At the end of the table was a boy with a tail coat and top hat.

'' Sup, bro! '' Butch greeted the top hatted boy.

'' Hey. '' Then, he immediately widened his red eyes. '' Is that... ''

'' Well, some people disagree but I think she is. Yes, it is Bubbles. '' Butch explained.

'' Pfft.. yeah right.. '' The little hare at the side said.

'' Shut up Brute! It is her! '' Top hat said.

'' Bubbles, this is Brick. The Mad Hatter. That is just a bitch over there. '' He pointed to the hare.

'' Shut up! '' Brute shouted.

'' So, is Bubbles gonna save us from the Red Queen? '' Brick asked.

'' Well, not very many people believe that she's the real Bubbles. Plus, Boomer has been captured. '' Butch explained.

'' Oh no.. I guess we'll have to get him back. '' Brick replied, slamming his hand on the table.

'' Hey! Watch the tea! '' Brute shouted. Brick rolled his eyes. Bubbles suddenly, felt tears come, but she stopped them. She thought of all the things that happened when she found this place and decided to put things right.

'' I don't know if I'm the Bubbles you're talking about, but I sure as damn hell will get this White Queen's ass back on the throne. I will also definitely.. get.. Boomer back... '' She said confidently. She quietened down a bit at the end of her sentence. There was a slight blush on her face that Brick, Butch and Brute noticed. The three exchanged looks and smirks and turned back to Bubbles. And all at once...

'' OoOoOoOh! '' They teased.

'' Somebody 'likey' likes Boomer! '' Butch nudged Bubbles twice with a wink. Brute laughed at her cute crush and about how she was going to save her hero.

'' Hey! Don't be mean, Brute! I think it's cute she has a crush on our brother! '' Brick shook Brute to stop her laughing. Bubbles was as red as Brick's eyes now. She looked down in embarrassment.

'' Alright! Alright! We're done. Let's take you to the bitch- I mean caterpillar to see if you are the real Bubbles. '' Butch said. Brick got up and Brute followed him. Butch floated by them and Bubbles tagged behind them. They walked down a path to a rather green place.

'' Here we are. At the bitch's lair. '' Butch growled and floated faster. Brick went to Bubbles side.

'' See that? He's just in denial with Buttercup the Caterpillar. He's even floating faster to get there. '' Bubbles giggled. Once they were at her lair, they saw her hanging upside down, playing video games. It was a girl like Bubbles herself but with antennas on her head. She was somehow playing video games upside down.

'' Yo, Butters. Bubbles has returned. Please say that she's the real Bubbles. '' Butch said. Buttercup paused her game and looked at the group. Then, it hit Bubbles. She was the caterpillar that she saved from Mike. Buttercup looked at Bubbles and then looked back at everyone else.

'' Nope. '' She plainly said.

'' What do you mean 'nope'?! '' Butch hissed.

'' She's not the real Bubbles. '' She plainly said. Butch started to fume.

'' Uh, yes she is! '' Butch countered.

'' No she isn't. ''

'' She is, bitch! ''

'' No she isn't, bastard. ''

'' C*nt. ''

'' Dick. ''

'' Motherbitch. ''

'' Fucker. ''

'' Asshol- ''

'' Alright! '' Brick shouted. Buttercup sighed.

'' She's not the real Bubbles. Now please can you piss off? '' Butch growled.

'' I told you she was a bitch. '' Butch muttered to Bubbles.

'' Hey! I heard that! Don't forget that time when you stole my jar of heart cookies. I'm still pissed off about that! '' Butch growled. Bubbles smiled a little.

'' Oh, and blondie, I agree with Brick. It's very cute that you have a crush on our friend, Boomer. '' Bubbles immediately blushed a dark red hue. Brick snickered.

'' I don't know what you're laughing at, Red. You're in love with the freaking White Queen! '' Buttercup laughed. Brick immediately blushed, but gave her a not amused face.

'' So not true... '' He said.

'' Your blush says otherwise. '' She snickered. Bubbles sighed.

'' Look, I'm sorry if I'm the wrong Bubbles, but.. I'mgoingtosaveBoomer... and get the White Queen back on her throne. '' Bubbles said confidently.

'' Just because you say it fast doesn't mean I can't hear it.. '' Bubbles' blush returned. Buttercup chuckled.

'' Do what you want. Just don't come crying to me when you realise that you fail. '' She went back to her game playing. Bubbles walked off first and Butch immediately followed with Brick and Brute following. '' Oh, and by the way, thanks for saving me from that retard... I guess.. '' Buttercup added.

Bubbles walked on from the lair.

'' Um.. where are you going? '' Brute asked. Bubbles stopped walking immediately. She turned to face the crew.

'' Um... I don't know. '' She answered sheepishly. Just there, the three creature/kids all sweat dropped. -_-''

'' Ahaha! Let's take you to the White Queen to prepare you for getting Boomer back. '' Brick said, awkwardly. They made their way to the White Queen's castle. Through the forest and down paths until finally...

'' We're here! We're here! '' Brick jumped up and down excitedly. He stopped as soon as he saw the smirks on Cheshire, Bubbles and March Hare's faces. He coughed to make him look more mature and walked a head of them not saying a word. The three snickered at his little fiasco.

'' Anyways, the White Queen- '' Brick stopped as soon as he heard a rustle in the bushes. Soon, Dexter and his deck of cards jumped out of the bushes. Brick remained where he was. Butch and Brute pushed Bubbles behind them and growled at the army. Brick and Dexter had a glare fight and remained silent until Dexter spoke up.

'' So... looks like Bubbles has found you lot. Give her here and I might leave you alone. '' Brick narrowed his eyes more at him.

'' I'd rather have sex with you. '' Brick hissed back. Dexter gave a face of disgust and Butch just slowly scooched away from him, pushing Brute and Bubbles away too. Brick glared at Cheshire Butch before glaring back at Dexter.

'' Hand her over! '' Dexter shouted.

'' No. We can't... j-just take me instead. Don't take Bubbles. '' Brick said stepping forward. Dexter stepped back.

'' I prefer not... ''

'' Not in that way! '' Brick snapped.

'' You know you'll be executed right? '' Brick nodded. Bubbles gasped. She couldn't bare to hear that someone was going to be killed... because of her. Bubbles was about to protest, but Butch gave Brute a look and she nodded. She immediately grabbed Bubbles and ran into the forest.

'' Hey! '' Dexter shouted. '' Fine. I'll kill you instead. '' He motioned for the cards to grab Brick. He was trapped in the cards' grasp. Butch flew into the forest. Afraid of having to watch him die. No. NO! He won't die. Butch will make sure of it.

'' I'll be back for you, bro! I swear! '' Butch shouted. Brick smiled.

'' Come on. Let's take this bastard to the Queen. After he's dead, I'll be able to see my Queen Blossy. '' Dexter said. Brick growled at _his _nickname for the White Queen that Dexter was using. I mean, Brick totally thought of it first!

With Bubbles, Brute and Butch...

'' I think... we've lost them.. '' Brute said between breaths. Bubbles looked down. Tears fell from her face. '' Um.. why are you crying? ''

'' It's my fault... AGAIN! '' She shouted. Brute stepped back a little. Butch flew to the side of Bubbles.

'' Hey, no it isn't. It's Bitchy Richy's fault. '' Butch hissed. '' Stupid Queen of Hearts... ''

'' Come on. We can take you to the White Queen still! She'll be able to help. '' Brute said. Bubbles stood silent.

'' No. Brick will probably executed by then. We have to go to the Red Castle.. NOW! '' She demanded. The two greens looked at Bubbles in shock. They got serious and nodded. They led Bubbles to the Red Castle where there were many cards.

'' I'll find Brick. You two go save Boomer and the Tweedle... whatevers. Whatever you do, watch out for the Queen's Dragon. It's the queen's ultimate weapon. '' Butch said as he flew off. Brute and Bubbles made their way to the front.

'' Who goes there? '' The guard asked...

**And I'll end here. Next, we'll have Bunny befriending Bubbles. And the Keane Sword. Yes... I used Miss Keane's name for the Vorpal sword. Problem? U mad bro? U jelly bro?**


End file.
